


Only Us

by wayhaughtwlw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtwlw/pseuds/wayhaughtwlw
Summary: Post-3x05. Waverly is still reeling from Jolene. Nicole pays her a visit for some comfort and caring.Takes place before the sorry party scene we get to see in the episode. Some mentions of suicidal thoughts.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a fic of Wayhaught slow dancing in Waverly's room. Also I chose this song because I really want to dance to this with someone I love.
> 
> Give a listen to the song while you read.
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/track/7BbtvJqWnQRt8gSrWbUVym?si=PvuYAFfrRTek2Sxz0gJaJA
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Waverly had just lived through Jolene, two hours ago she saw the demon tormenting her dragged into the forest. She should feel relieved, she thinks.

But everything is still so heavy. She almost gave in to Jolene's trick, just a little bit more then maybe she would've crossed that line.

The demon had ripped through all her layers, eating away at all her anxieties til there was almost nothing left. Waverly was exhausted. It took everything to stop herself. 

She willed herself to think about all the reasons she stayed, Jeremy, Doc, Mama, Wynonna.... Nicole, her Nicole. She remembered the ginger cop shouting at her while they were at the station. That could've been the finishing blow, she thinks.

When the person she always thought would stay, suddenly looked like she was leaving.

She shook herself from her thoughts. Jolene was gone, she was here and she was going to stay.

But it was difficult to shut out the demon's phantom words whilst alone in her bedroom.

After all, Mama and Wynonna had a rough night of exorcising a demon too.

They all needed the rest. She just wished Nicole was here.

She hadn't tried to contact her girlfriend yet, she was still reeling from everything.

Just as she was reaching for her phone to text the girl, a soft knock resounded in her room.

She jumped a little as she darted her eyes to the door. Lo and behold, Nicole Haught stood bearing a stuffed toy and an outrageous amount of sorry balloons.

"Hi baby-" Nicole could only say so much before Waverly all but launched herself at the taller woman.

"I thought I'd lost you" Waverly mumbled as Nicole dropped everything to wrap her arms around the youngest Earp.

"You'll never lose me" Nicole replied softly, kissing the top of Waverly's head.

The ginger cop stiffened as she felt hot tears stain her shirt. She quickly cupped Waverly's face, brushing her girlfriend's tears away.

"Hey, hey. I'm here. Just let it out. I got you" Nicole said, moving to pick up the smaller girl and settle easily on the bed.

"She almost took me, Nicole. I was so close-" Waverly choked on her words, struggling thorugh tears.

"Breathe. She's gone. You're here, I'm here" Nicole continued to comfort Waverly, giving her soft rubs on the back.

"S-she told me... nobody loved me. And I believed her. She made me try to kill myself Nicole. And I almost did" Waverly said, her eyes shut and hands tightly clutching at Nicole.

The cop coudln't believe her ears. Her own tears came to her eyes.

"Baby. I love you. I love you so much. You are so amazing, please. Don't think otherwise" Nicole said with the most conviction she could muster as she began to cry as well.

"I'm sorry baby. I was supposed to be there for you" Nicole said, cradling Waverly. She struggled to pull the girl even tighter against her, willing to somehow make Waverly feel how much she means to everyone through their embrace.

"You're here now and I am so thankful" Waverly said, sniffling. It was amazing how much Nicole can make her feel safe.

No near-death experience could dampen just how strong their bond is.

"I am and I will be here. As long as you want me, I will be by your side" Nicole said. The ginger had pulled back from their hug to look Waverly in the eyes.

Waverly smiled, remembering their first time when Nicole uttered those same words.

"I'll want you forever" Waverly said, cupping Nicole's face. Tear stricken but with joy of each other's comfort written on their faces, they kissed.

Both of them couldn't tell how long they were intertwined but they only stopped when their lungs burned for oxygen.

Smiles were plastered on their faces when they parted. Waverly turned her attention to the items dropped on the floor after their hasty reunion.

"What are those for?" Waverly asked cheekily. 

"A sorry party. Just for us. Only us" Nicole said with a grin. 

"That's very sweet of you" Waverly said with a smile. She made her way to stand up and properly decorate for their party for two.

"Only the best for you" Nicole said. She followed her girlfriend's lead and placed the balloons at the side of Waverly's room.

"I think I like sorry parties" Waverly said, admiring all the cutesy items Nicole had brought.

"But I hate the fighting part" Nicole quipped. The taller girl wrapped Waverly in a backhug as the pair stared at a unicorn balloon.

"That's absolutely the worst" Waverly said with a pout. Nicole hummed in response.

"Dance with me" Nicole mumbled into the exposed skin on Waverly's shoulder.

"What?" Waverly turned. 

"Dance with me. Here. Now" Nicole said, offering her hand.

Waverly looked at her curiously but giddily took the older girl's hand. Nicole grinned at her and pulled out her phone and earphones with her free hand. 

Nicole pulled Waverly close and put one of the earphones on Waverly. She smiled and put the other one on herself.

She presse play on her phone as a soft piano intro rang in their ears. Waverly vaguely remembers hearing this.

One of Nicole's musical favorites -- from something called Dear Evan Hansen, she thinks.

Nicole places her phone in her pocket and draws her arms around Waverly's waist as they started to sway to the beat.

"I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you"

Nicole started to sing, holding Waverly close.

"I don't need you to search for the proof that I should"

They continued to sway to the song. Waverly can feel tears starting to form again so she shuts her eyes and leans her head on the taller girl's chest.

"You don't have to convince me, you don't have to be scared you're not enough. Cause what we've got going is good."

Waverly smiles to herself as she hears and feels Nicole's words in her chest. She could also faintly make out the cop's heartbeat.

"I love you so much" Nicole says as they continue to dance in Waverly's room.

Her heart swells at Nicole's words but still, she struggles to say it back. Waverly sinks further into her girlfriend, hoping she can somehow convey her love without saying it out loud.

"What if it's us, what if it's us and only us?"

Nicole is almost whispering now, fully embracing Waverly. And maybe, just maybe, the youngest Earp thought, they could have this night all to themselves.

No demons, no revenants, no nothing.

Only us.


End file.
